deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E99 - Archie Sonic is Broken AF
DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E99 - Archie Sonic is Broken AF on Rooster Teeth and Youtube The Cast answer your questions about Mario VS Sonic, talk about the Archie Sonic comics, and debate who would a Death Battle between Batwoman and Spider-Woman. This episode is sponsored by Hims (http://bit.ly/2JPzDIg) and Quip (http://bit.ly/2Pap1tY) 0. Torrian is shittalking on quidditch. 0.1. This is Death Episode #99. 1. Mario VS Sonic (2018) Q&A 1.1. In Sonic Advance, if the player has all the Chaos Emeralds however, Sonic will turn into Super Sonic and defeat the doctor in a battle on the moon, and few days later, Tails finds Super Sonic flying through the sky, and comes in to meet him. Is Sonic's Super Sonic time limit argueable? 1.1.1. Screwattack believes this is the only time Super Sonic has a time limit of a few days and consider this a massive outlier. 1.1.2. Online versus debates may have different key phases for one character and include feats which may or may not be outliers. Screwattack do not have the concept of key phases - they treat every feat and try to reason with their poor research skills to determine whether this is an outlier or not. For instance, Sonic may have done time travel, he may have found more Rings to sustain his Super Form, he may have rested without a Super Form... 1.1.3. Sonic has an official timeline. Say Sonic '06 took place before Sonic Generations. 1.1.4. Thinking Sonic being kissed by Princess Elise is weird? Sonic has a past time where he has a girlfirend in the concept art. 1.2. Cappy is not included because 1.2.1. Cappy is arguably both a part of Mario's arsenal and a separate entity on its own. Ben actually thinks Cappy should be part of Mario's arsenal... 1.2.2. ... But... Sonic has resistance to mind control from Mario's Cappy so the effect is not very significant. 1.2.3. Due to time and budget limitation, not many arsenals, powerups and forms from Mario and Sonic can actually put up in a fight. Cat Mario plus multiple Double Cherries is preferred over Cappy to make the fight more fun. 1.3. Mario's feats in moving efficiently as a bolt of electricity and piloting the Star Diver only demonstrates Mario's reaction speed, not traveling speed. (Edit by jasonsith: Sadly no one recalls Sonic having any bug moves with large damage and area of effect...) 1.4. Sonic was being protected by the Wisps the whole time he was sucked into the pseudo black hole. His actual durability is hard to determine from this feat. 1.5. Hyper Sonic's Hyper Flash can insta-kill every basic units around him, but Mario is way tougher than the usual critters. Hyper Flash cannot kill Robotnik's bigger robots in the game, and Mario is way tougher than those robots. 1.6. Why is the fight so short? 1.6.1. 'coz SA cannot make billions of dollars... (Edit by jasonsith: SA is no Lex Corp...) 1.6.2. SA needs more sponsors like Blue Apron. 1.7. Sonic's falling onto Earth from orbit feat is not very impressive. Ryu VS Jin shows that a man of Jin's size landing at terminal velocity would equal around eighteen tons of force. 1.8. Sonic has Chaos Control, but Mario has his own time stop skill to counter that. 1.8.1. Torrian challenges everyone to making a better versus debate show. 1.9. Why didn't SA focus on Mario dodging lasers in Super Mario RPG? 1.9.1. SA: this means SA needs to work on whether Mario is dodging after it is fired, and whether that is a genuine laser, and how fast Mario reacts compared to the laser. 1.9.2. Note: SA actually did this in Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai. 1.10. Sonic creates whilrwinds by speed (like Quicksilver) so Sonic is not an air elemental magician. 1.11. SA is unlikely doing a Mario vs Sonic 3 in a short time. 1.12. Does Screwattack hate Sonic? 1.12.1. Sonic won Mario in Mario VS Sonic (2011). 1.12.2. Screwattack removes Archie Sonic from the Game Sonic because Archie Sonic is ridiculously powerful and does not match with Game Sonic. 1.12.3. Lots of stuffs to show how broken AF Archie Sonic is. 1.12.4. In the past days Ben researched with what he knew by the time. 2. What's going on 2.1. Blind Ferret is a group of people SA enjoys working with. 2.1.1. In Mario VS Sonic (2018) in particular, Chad likes the part when Mario rips off his "skin" to reveal his plumber costume beneath and takes a "come at me bro" attitude, the giant mushroom cloud ending, the multiple Cat Mario... 2.1.2. NSFW(?) stuffs 2.1.3. The crew repeat: It is hard to fill in all arsenal and stuffs in a 3-to-4-minute animation. 2.1.4. Some surprises for DEATH BATTLE Cast Episode 100 next week. 2.2. Fan Arts 2.2.1. https://twitter.com/ScrewAttack/status/1053364277271179264 2.2.2. https://twitter.com/AnarchyHamster/status/1050537129187729413 2.2.3. https://twitter.com/AnarchyHamster/status/1050834324289933313 3. Community Death Battle - Batwoman vs Spider-Woman 3.1. Team Batwoman 3.2. Team Spider-Woman 3.3. Batwomam vs Spider-Woman - 3(+44%):2(+56%) 3.4. Torrian says many characters in the Spider-verse suck. Except Spider-Gwen. Except Miles Morales. Except (ditto). 3.5. Closer than expected. Possibly a future match(?). 4. Next Community Death Battle - Archie Sonic vs The Flash Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast